Changes
by HollyBolly-x
Summary: ONESHOT - Set after Series 5 Episode 10 when Chris and Rachel leave together in the taxi... please read and review.


N/A: Ok well after I saw series 5 episode 10 I just had to write this story. I will still carry on with my other FanFic but am doing this one for now. I put stars (*) further down. I think you will be able to guess what they mean once you have read it!! Please review and tell me what you think.

The story starts after Chris punched Max in the face and he told Rachel he fancies her and they are now in the back of the taxi…

"Your Place?" Chris asked.

"Yours is nearer" Rachel said.

"Cranford Road please." Chris told the taxi driver.

Chris leaned over to Rachel and kissed her passionately and he started combing his hands through her hair. Rachel put her arm on Chris's waist. The taxi driver pulled up at Cranford Road and Rachel and Chris eventually tore away from each other and got out the taxi. Chris paid the driver. They staggered up the drive to the door of Chris's house. They started kissing again. Chris locked the door and they took off there shoes and coats and dumped there stuff by the door while still kissing. They dragged each other up the stairs and went into the bedroom.

* * *

A while later Chris and Rachel were sat lying in bed together cuddled up. Chris had his arm round Rachel and was stroking her hair.

"You alright Rachel?"

She sighed and said "Yeah"

She cuddled up to Chris's chest. They fell in to deep sleep curled up together. Chris woke up in the middle of the night, He saw Rachel next to him and couldn't help but smile at her. She was so beautiful. He stroked her hair and then went back to sleep.

The next morning came around and Rachel woke up and saw the consequences of last night. She saw her clothes and underwear spread round the room and she also saw Chris's. She looked over at him, he was still asleep. Rachel sighed combed her hand through her hair.

_Oh my god! What have I done?_

_Well I do like him but…_

_Come on Rachel…_

She thought to her self and went back to sleep. This time when she woke up she found Chris looking at her. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good morning Rach, you ok." Chris said cheerfully.

"I'm fine thanks you." Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, Infact I'm great." He said and then he kissed Rachel. She put her arms around his neck. They both pulled away at the same time. Rachel looked around the room. Chris looked at her.

"Rachel… I'm sorry… Was I wrong?"

"Ohhh Chris no!" she laughed.

"Good" he said and kissed her again.

"Right, I'm gonna go get a shower." He said getting up and kissed Rachel on the head.

Chris disappeared out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Rachel sighed and put her head in her hands. Had she made a mistake? She did like Chris as a friend but as more than a friend? Rachel sat there worrying so decided to gather her clothes up. She decided to put on her clothes from yesterday and go home, get a shower and some fresh clothes. Rachel put her clothes on and sat back down on the bed. Chris came back dressed on some jeans and a polo shirt.

"Right so what do you want to do?" Chris asked.

"Well could I go home and get some clean clothes?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah come on, we need to call a cab to go and pick up the cars from the pub."

"Right, Ok then."

Chris and Rachel went downstairs and rang a cab. They stood by the door waiting. There eyes were fixed on each other but there was the feeling of awkward silence. They came to there senses eventually and realised they couldn't resist each other and started kissing again. Chris wound Rachel in and held her tight. Rachel locked her arms around his neck. They stayed like that until the taxi pulled up outside. They got into the taxi and told the driver where they wanted to go. They went back to the pub and picked up there cars but they couldn't part without another kiss. Rachel climbed in to her car and Chris shut the door for her.

"I will follow you, see you later, love you." Rachel smiled. She hadn't heard those words said to her for while.

"Love you too."

Rachel started the engine and reversed out the car park. She thought about what had happened in the past 24 hours. She realised that she really loved Chris and that she was happy. She looked in the car mirror and saw Chris driving along behind her. She eventually pulled up outside her house. Chris pulled up behind her. They both got outside there cars. They walked up to the door. Chris pulled Rachel in to his arms. She leaned against the door. Rachel pulled away and opened the door to her house. She walked in and Chris followed her.

"Right the kitchens through there, help yourself to whatever, I'm gonna go and get a shower and get changed." She said. She gave him a quick kiss then ran up the stairs. Chris watched her go and then locked the door and went into the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and had a mug ready for when Rachel came down. Chris sat down at the breakfast bar and drank his coffee and waited for Rachel to come down. He looked round the room at the photographs and things. Rachel came downstairs in some jeans a t-shirt and a cardigan. Chris got up and made her a cup of coffee…

**Review please xx**


End file.
